A day at the Beach
by Kiarachu
Summary: Set almost two months after the defeat of Tighten.Roxanne wants to go to the lake beach, but her blue boyfriend is afraid.Rated M for some smutty content in the first chapter.This is my first smutty fic, please review.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot August day. At the Lair, Roxanne and Megamind were enjoying the air conditioning of the apartment. Minion was in the kitchen, preparing some iced tea, while Megamind and Roxanne were cuddling on the sofa, in the TV room.

"Eiyuu...one of these days, maybe we can go on the lake beach, if the weather remains like this. It's so hot...what do you think?" she asked.

Megamind frowned a little "On the beach? I don't know...I'm not still used to going to crowded places. I mean...it's true that we've went in some places like the Mall or for a date, but I still feel uncomfortable, because people stare at me. And at the beach I will have only my swimming trunks!" he said with a slightly panicked tone.

She rolled the eyes, and shook her head. "We have already talked about this issue…MANY TIMES! I really didn't understand how your mood can change from 'Mr. Superego' to 'Mr Shy Guy'. You'll have to get used to this. I know that it's difficult, but I'm sure that you can do it", she finished with a smirk.

He shot her an ironic glance. "Ah-ah-ah...very funny...you of all people should know that one thing is when I do heroic things. Besides, the issue is when I go around as a "normal" citizen with you. Every time we go on a date, there are so many people who just stare at me and you know that I feel uncomfortable with that", he said with a sad expression.

Roxanne hugged him "Awww...sweetie, I'm sorry. I know...but you must learn to let go of those things. There are a lot of people that actually like you. And besides..." she said in a coquettish manner "...maybe of those people stare at you because you are devilishly handsome", she finished giving him a sweet, lingering kiss, knowing that it will lift his spirit.

He blushed, and when they parted, a sigh escaped his lips followed by a vacant expression graced upon his face. "You're right...and you've told me this many times before. But for me it's difficult. It's much different than the life I had before. But I must learn to let go of those things."

She smiled sweetly "Eiyuu...don't worry; I'm with you, and if some people want to start a fight with you, I will see to it that they are taken care of and will make sure you are cheered up again."

Megamind smiled gratefully, and he leaned forward to towards her. They kissed sweetly, and Roxanne nibbled his lower lip, then she slid her tongue, parting his lips, and he responded quickly, sliding his own tongue into her mouth.

She caressed his cranium, descending over the temple, and his sensitive ears. At first he gasped at her touch, going blank for a while, and then he started to run his fingers through her hair, oh...how he loved doing that!

He came down, caressing lightly, with his slender and gentle fingers, her neck and shoulders. She moaned in response to his touch.

Going down, he started to massage along her spine, causing her to move to do the same. He was in a blissful state, eyes closed, and his hands descending down her body, touching her waist lightly, then her hips.

At that touch, she made a sweet moan, surprised by his daring ambitions for the moment. It was because they'd passed only two months, more or less, from the beginning of their relationship, and he was usually very shy about these types of things, because of the life he had before. Physical contact wasn't exactly his best friend.

Roxanne was torn by this, because she wanted to do a lot of things with him, but she knew that he wasn't still prepared and he might be shocked. All those years of sexual tension didn't help.

Megamind was torn too, because he wanted to do so much with her, but he restrained himself because he had a very low self-esteem. He thought that he wasn't still totally accepted by her, which almost worried him on a regular basis.

They continued the massaging and gentle kisses. Roxanne thought to herself, "Maybe it's time...", but suddenly they heard Minion's footsteps on the stairs, and parted from each other nervously, recomposing themselves quickly then moving to their previous job of cuddling each other on the sofa.

Megamind gulped, "Ahem...then tomorrow if it's a hot day, like today, we'll go to the beach!"

She sighed, not liking to have to snap out her delighted state. She made a half-hearted fist pump, and cheered, "YEAH! TO THE BEACH!"

In that moment, Minion entered the room, staring at Roxanne with a surprised expression "Ms. Ritchi...what happened? As always, I miss these moments..." he said with a funny pout, putting the tray with the pitcher full of iced tea, and the glasses, on the low table.

The couple thought, "You have no idea." They smiled mischievously.

Minion bent down to pour the drinks into the glasses. "There it is! Nice, cold, and peach-flavored.", he said, with a toothy smile, like he was selling a product "Now...what's going on?" he asked curiously.

Megamind gulped down the tea, put the glass back onto the small table, jumped on the sofa, and straightening his right arm in a pointing gesture.

"TOMORROW, WE ARE GOING TO THE BEACH!"

Roxanne let loose a delighted laugh and the henchfish made a beaming smile "This is marvelous, Sir! And you don't mind if someone is staring at you?" he asked suspiciously.

He shook his head "No, Minion, because she will be with me..." he said pointing to Roxanne "...and besides, it's the hour that I learn to not to be afraid of what some people are thinking about me. My only hope is that some closed-minded people will not ruin our day at the beach."

At that statement, Roxanne made an impish smile "Oh...well. You can just use your de-gun on them if they will become too noisy, with the excuse of disturbing the peace."

He made an amused expression, "I will never be tired of saying that I love you when you say things like that. You are definitely a good Evil Queen!" he finished with one of his charming mischievous smile.

She laughed and pecked him lightly on the lips. "Thank you, my dear Evil Overlord! I feel rather well, saying those things. So tomorrow we are going to the beach? Very well, but I wonder if you have some swimming trunks? If not, maybe we can go to Metro Mall for some beach-shopping", she finished with a smile.

Megamind watched her with a smirk. "Sadly for you, I have them, all made by my fantastic fishy friend", he said with a proud tone, pointing at Minion.

He beamed at the compliment "Oh...Sir, thank you! If you want, I can sew some new swimming trunks for you", he said with his usual toothy smile.

He waved his hand "Ah...it's not necessary. I may open a shop, with all those trunks you made for me. Thank you for the offer, anyway", he said with a friendly smile.

Minion smiled in return before walking towards the kitchen, humming happily.

Roxanne watched her beau then squinted her eyes at him. "You're afraid to go to the shopping center, aren't you?" she said to him, with an impish smile.

At that statement he made an offended expression. "WHAT? NO! I'm not afraid, and besides, with my peculiar physique, I only could rely on Minion's tailoring, because there aren't many clothes that fit me. And don't even get me started about underwear!" he said seriously.

She smirked. "Oh...I know that. So it'll be no problem for you to accompany me to the Mall? I need to buy a new swimsuit, to remember this day as 'the day when Megamind went to the beach'." she asked with a coquettish manner and a sly expression.

Megamind made a resigned expression, sighs, and feels his shoulders slump. "Ok...you win! And besides, it'll be fun to be your judge, valuing the swimsuit." he finished with a charming, almost evil smile.

She hugged him gleefully. "Thank you, sweetie! Are you sure that it won't be a problem for you?" she said with an ironic tone.

He pretended to be offended. "I said that it won't be a problem, and I MEANT it! And besides...you are always my little temptress...the idea to see you in swimsuit is very attractive", he said with a sultry voice, biting his lower lip, and waggling the eyebrows.

She beamed and laughed. "Ah-ha! I knew that the idea of seeing me in such apparel would be very tempting for you!" she said while flashing a victorious smile.

"Yeah...you hit me right on my weak spot. And, besides, like you said, I must learn to be comfortable with people around me. So...we going to the Mall or what?" he finished, a small grin dancing on his features.

Roxanne nodded. "Ok, but you better tell Minion first. He gets worried if we go out without telling him. He's such an old mama fish", she chuckled.

Megamind nodded, laughing. "You're right. Minion? Roxanne and I we are going to the Mall, to buy some swimsuit for her", he communicated to the henchfish through the holowatch.

"Ok, Sir. I will remain here. I have to do some housework, so that'll be just fine. Have fun!" he responded happily.

"Ok...I will!" he answered and transmission the call.

They went down in the working area of the Lair, heading towards the invisible car. Megamind thought that, someday, he would make another car for daily use, since that car was too bugged and noticeable, to go in place like the Mall in.

They slid into the sleek car and Roxanne fastened her seatbelt. With an exasperated gesture, she invited her boyfriend to do the same.

He ground his teeth and sulked, but fastened the belt, making her smile.

They left the Lair and went onto the by-pass. Megamind enjoyed the drive, because of the scarce traffic. He drove quickly, but outlandishly, towards the Mall.

Finally they arrived at the shopping district, parking neatly into one of the bigger parking lots.

They headed inside the Mall, which happened to be very crowded, because outside was very hot, and inside there was some awesome air conditioning.

Megamind eye's widened at the sight and was already turning around, a little scared by all those people, when Roxanne yanked him and looked at him while frowning. "Hey, Mr. Hero! Where are you going? I'll tell you only one thing: me in a swimsuit, ok? Let's go!" she finished with an impish and persuasive smile.

Clinging to the idea to see her in swimsuit, he took some courage and followed her into the shop.

When he saw that the shop was also kind of crowed, he lost a bit of his courage, but noticed that the changing rooms were isolated by some screens, which comforted him a bit.

She chose two one-piece swimsuits and two bikinis, then disappeared into one of the changing rooms.

First she put on a black swimsuit, with blue V-shaped stripes, and she jumped out.

He whistled "Not bad! I like it! Go on with the show", he said winking.

She made a seductive smile, and re-entered the room, to wear a simple blue swimsuit, with a cut-low on the back.

He cocked an eyebrow, and smiled "I must say this is very sensual, but you have another two costumes, right?" he said, his arousal causing his voice to go low, sending shivers down Roxanne's spine.

She batted her eyelashes in a coquettish manner and re-entered the booth to put on a lilac-colored bikini.

She went out and, incredibly, he widened his eyes even more "Wow! THIS is a costume!" Soon, however, he got himself under control. "Now… as for the last one.", he said again with his low and silky voice.

She stopped the impulse to jump on him straight right there inside the store. Giggling she said "Ok, my dear tempter, the last one."

She went in the room to try on a red bikini, and came out from the small room, with her arms up in a "TA-DA!" gesture.

Megamind mouth slowly contorted into a dreamy smile. "Ah! This one is perfect! It suits you very well. Take this, my dearest".

She made a puzzled expression, and raised an eyebrow "But...I thought that you liked me in blue...", she said with a dubious tone.

He smiled and nodded "True...but you look good in red too. And besides, you wore a red dress the last time I kidnapped you, so, seeing you in red brings back good memories.", he finished waggling his eyebrows.

This was the last straw for her. Remembering that day, their flirting, and the fact that, some hours ago, they were interrupted by Minion, flooded her with the desire to ravage him right away, so she dragged him in the small room, she pushed him gently one wall, and she started to kiss him wildly, but sweetly.

At first he was startled by this all , but after a while, he responded very well at her kisses. His slender fingers started to caress her almost naked body, first her chest and voluptuous breasts, and then descending slowly to her waist and hips.

She gasped softly and parted from him. Megamind held a shocked expression. "You...you don't like it?" he asked concerned.

She kissed him again "Of course, I like it, silly! But if you really want to do it, this isn't the right place. Let's go home, ok?" she said to him, winking.

He agreed and, smiling foxily, growled "Temptress...it's a promise?", and she nodded, smiling right back at him.

He paid for the all three of with swimsuits. Finally, they went home. They excitingly scurried over to Megamind's bedroom.

He closed the sliding doors and gulped, seeing Roxanne on his bed. Not that he hadn't seen her on his bed before, but this time was special.

She was radiant, ready for him. He went on the bed, crawling slowly toward her where she sat on. She slowly slid her arms toward him, onto his shoulders, and behind his neck, to kiss him.

They kissed each other sweetly and thoroughly, Megamind caressing lightly her neck and her hair, and Roxanne caressing his large head, and thin neck.

They parted from the kiss, and Megamind started to nibble her earlobe, making her moan.

He chuckled in her ear, turning her on more than ever; oh...how she loved his "bad boy" behavior!

He started to kiss her jaw and lovely neck, on the side, heading lower, placing lingering kisses for every side "Oooh...Eiyuu...aaah...", she moaned.

He continued with his administrations, kissing first the back of her neck then the front. He started to caress her breast once again then her waist and hips, going slowly, and she moved to do the same with him.

He moaned and gasped at the same time. This was his first time, and Roxanne very well knew this. They have had a few making-out session, but he was new to this.

She watched him in those startling green eyes "Did you want to continue? I know that you aren't used to this, so we can stop, if you don't feel prepared for that, yet.", she said with a reassuring tone.

Megamind gulped "I...I think that I'm prepared for this. Remember that I'm...a virgin...", he said uncertainly, and blushing furiously.

She made a sensual laugh. "Don't worry, sweetie, I know...and I will guide you, ok?", she said before placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

They kissed again, and Megamind fumbled with her tank top, removing it, and caressing her once again, descending slowly on the waist, and hips.

She moaned, and unzipped his shirt's shoulders to remove it from him. He took his hands from her hips to help her with the task.

Then she started to touch him lightly on the chest and back, descending slowly on his thin waist and hips.

He smiled, and let out a low moan, which turned on here even more. She gasped when he started to touch her breast, the bra still on.

She pushed forward, and started licking his dark-blue nipples, and he let out a small gasp, then he unlaced her bra and placing her gently on the bed, in a supine position, looking at her, gazing at her perfect breasts and body.

Then he placed his warm palm on her breasts, massaging them with a circular motion.

Roxanne was wet in her privates, and wanted him so much, but she also enjoyed his exploring very much: it was a sweet torture.

She almost screamed, when he began to suck one nipple, and rubbing and teasing the other between his fingers.

She let go a moan, "Aaah...Eiyuu...please...please...". He smiled wickedly, and kissed her lightly on the chest, on the belly, and then licked and kissed her belly button, descending more.

She sighed "Aaah...you're so good...it's like enjoyable torture. But now it's my turn", she said straightening up, then pushing him down onto the his back before straddling him.

She started to kiss him on the nipples, sweet lingering kisses, that made him moan in pleasure, then descended onto his chest. He was in a sweet, blissful state and probably wasn't even aware that he was growling excitedly.

She kissed and licked his belly button before removing his shorts. "Luckily, he didn't wear his suit...I think I would have had some problems removing THAT", she thought.

Then she went up, gently caressing his head again, the temple, and, with a wicked grin, his ears, making him gasp and moan at the same time. His ears were one of his "sensitive spots", and she knew it.

She nibbled and licked his earlobe, while she caressed his jaw and goatee with one hand.

For him it was mind-blowing, so she not indulged too much, she kissed him lightly on the lips, and she went down, on his goatee- oh...how much she loved it- on his slender neck, feeling his Adam apple bobbing, while he gulped, then on the part when the shoulders meet the neck, and then on the collarbone.

"Aaah...Roxanne...this feels wonderful", he said with passion burning in his eyes. His breathe was deep as he tried to recover himself from the massive stimulation.

He removed her shorts and leaned forward, embracing her, to kiss her neck, collarbone, and again her nipples. He turned her again on his bed, and he licked and sucked her nipples, making her moan loudly. She arched her body in perfect pleasure when he slid one hand inside her panties, touching her wet flower with two fingers.

"Mmm...You're so wet", he said with a low, sultry voice, causing a whole wave of warm to crash between her legs and making her trust the hips against his hand.

He understood that she wanted more, and in response, rubbed her clit. She let out a half-scream, half-moan.

Megamind slowly removed the hand, making her moan once again, and slid off her panties. They sat on their knees. She started to caress his manhood outside his pants. He felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as he dropped himself in a supine position.

She continued to caress his organ, and then, with a smirk, she ducked down and started to lick it, pants still on.

At first he was in a blissful state, but when she started to lick it, he jerked his giant head and gasped and moaned "Rox-hanne! Aaah..." He dropped his head onto the pillows, enjoying the treatment.

When she started to remove his pants, he jerked up, and stopped her, grabbing her wrist. She had a puzzled expression "Ahem...I want to tell you that I'm not...quite human down there. I...don't want to scare you", he said with his kicked puppy eyes.

She smiled, and caressed his face "That's ok, sweetheart. Thanks for telling me.", she told him before she slid down his pants.

She looked at it with a surprised glance. It was blue, of course, and purple-tipped, and his balls were...well...probably internal, she thought. But it wasn't the strangest thing of it. There was a kind of dark-blue tattoo spiraling on his shaft, and some blue points spiraling the other way round. And he had some hair at the base, around the shaft.

He cringed a little, seeing her expression, misunderstanding, he thought that she was scared by it, and he was quite surprised, when she started to caress lightly the dark-blue crest.

He let a gasp and a moan: it was the most sensitive zone on his cock, and he dropped himself again on the bed, sighing, "Oh my goodness...Roxanne...aaah..." His brain went blank for a moment.

She understood that the "tattoo" was very sensitive, so, with caution, she started to caress the shaft, lightly, from tip to the base, and he moaned with pleasure.

She caressed the tip with mastery, and she descend at the base of his manhood, that was already erected and ready. She smirked, and she started to lick his shaft, and then the tip, with a frenzy movement of her tongue, he moaned, and then the moan became a growl, when she slid her mouth over it. She licked slowly all the erected shaft.

"OH. MY. GOD! ROXANNE!", he said shaking his hips, while she ate his cock. "Mmmh...I don't think that I can handle more, please, Roxanne, pleaseee..." He could feel her smiling.

"Prepared?" she asked. She picked up his moan as a "Yes."

She crawled to the edge of the bed to take out condom from inside her purse. Slowly, she slipped it onto his erected manhood. She lay down on the bed, and guided him into her wet aperture. He slid into her carefully.

"EIYUUUU!", she screamed in pleasure, grabbing his shoulders. They moved their hips, slowly at first, and then at a faster pace, caressing each other bodies, moaning and panting together.

They screamed each other's name when they reached their climax, cumming together as the scream became a sensual moan as they slowed to a stop. They stayed like this for a while, then separated, before cuddling each other on the bed.

They sighed together the laughed. Megamind sighed again. "Wow...that was...wow...", trying to search for more adequate words, but not succeeding.

She chuckled "Did you like it? It seems that I left you speechless...and that's something, considering your brain." she said foxily.

He pulled her closer to him. "It was...mind blowing", he said after a while.

"Glad that you like it. I will look forward for more, so be prepared. I have many ideas...", she said, smiling sweetly and impishly.

Now it was her turn to sigh. "Eiyuu, are you sure that this is your first time? You are so...good...", she asked with a curious tone.

He chuckled "Of course this is my first time...you know...you are my first girlfriend...ahem...anyway I...ahem...may have done some research...and, you know, I'm a fast learner." he said sensually.

She nodded "Haha...ok...that make sense. Mmmh...Research huh? And you made it after starting our relationship, or...?" she asked impishly.

He blushed "Ah...uh...there's another next question I can answer other than this one, right? RIGHT?" he said with a slightly panicked tone.

Roxanne giggled "Sorry, sweetie...you don't have to answer the question if you don't want.", she said sticking her tongue out.

Megamind relaxed. "Thank you...ahem...anyway...to tell you the truth...after our relationship started." he said blushing.

They cuddled each other, Roxanne's head on his bare torso. She was a little startled when he spoke, hearing the rumble of his voice through his chest. "Just out of curiosity...why did you drag me in the changing room?"

She chuckled "Well...it was for multiple factors. we were here and in the THEATER ROOM, when you started to touch me, before we went shopping; when I was trying out the swimsuit, not mentioning that your, low, sultry voice turns me on EVERY TIME and on the last kidnapping: I remembered our flirtation, and the way you waggled your eyebrows, another thing that turns me on. How I couldn't drag you in that booth?" she finished, kissing him on the cheek.

He made one of his evil smiles, waggling his eyebrows "You mean like this?" he asked with his low, velvety voice.

She smiled wickedly, licking his earlobe, and whispering in his ear "Yeah...like that."

They were both getting hot again and were firing up the caressing and kissing each other when they heard Minion screaming "The supper is almost ready!"

Roxanne giggled and Megamind groaned. "Oh...sweetie...don't blame him...he didn't do that on purpose. I hope..." she said, cuddling near him.

He sighed sulkily "Yeah...I know...but I'm pissed off, nonetheless!" he said, rolling the eyes.

They stayed like that for a while before cleaning themselves up in the bedroom bathroom.

They put on their night-robes and, after a while, Minion called them for supper.

It was a fresh Italian plate called "rice salad". It was refrigerated rice boiled and dressed with various ingredients like cubed ham, olives, cubed frankfurter, capers, cubed cheese, etc.

After eating that, Minion served some crème caramel as dessert. They talked for a while then they went to bed.

Roxanne crawled onto Megamind's bed: the heat, the shopping, and the love-making they leaved them prostrated, so they cuddled each other in the huge bed and not long after, went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

They woke up together, they blinked, and, watching in the eyes, they smiled at each other.

"'Morning, Eiyuu" "'Morning, Roxanne", they said, they cuddled each other for a while, and then they went in the kitchen where Minion was cooking breakfast: pancake, accompanied by various type of jam and maple syrup, ultra-sugared coffee for Megamind, and orange juice.

It was another hot day, and Roxanne had the day off, so they prepared the bags to go to the lake.

Minion, in the kitchen, was preparing a picnic basket with the leftover rice salad, some sandwiches and a thermos of iced tea.

Megamind was really relaxed "Thank you, Roxanne.", he said to her while he prepared his bag.

She was in the bathroom, cleaning herself, and blinked "For what, my dear?".

He sighed dreamily "For yesterday evening, sweetheart.", he said to her.

She smiled "Then, I thank you too. I really enjoyed the experience. And I will look for more.", she said with a sensual smile, while she went out of the bathroom.

Megamind smiled dreamily in return "Awww...it means a lot for me. I'm very happy to hear that.", he said, heading to the bathroom, kissing her forehead when they met.

While he was in the bathroom, she prepared the bag, and she wore the bikini, and over it she wore a lilac tank top, a pair of short jeans and a pair of sandals.

Megamind went out of the bathroom, and he wore a black swimming trunks, and over it a white polo shirt, with the bolt logo printed in blue, a pair of blue cotton shorts and sandals.

He straightened up the collar of the shirt, and smirking at Roxanne he asked "What do you think? I'm awesome enough?"

She laughed, and rolled the eyes "Yes, Mr Superego...like I said before, you really don't know the meaning of the word "modest", right?".

He made a puzzled expression "Mmmh...maybe you're right...you think that I must learn that word?", he said with a puckish smile.

She laughed wholeheartedly "Let's go, Minion is waiting for us in the Lair.", she said rolling again her eyes, and hooking his arm with her own.

When they reached the lower part of the lair, they placed their bag near the picnic basket and the bag with the beach towels and solar cream, that Minion prepared, and they sat in the back of the car, embracing each other.

They arrived at the beach parking, and they went in the beach, that was almost empty.

"See, sweetie? At this hour there's not so much people to worry about. And, besides, you must learn to get accustomed to people around you. And I'm with you.", she said with a sweet smile.

Megamind smiled back "Ah...don't worry! After yesterday evening, I'm full of myself, so there is no problem!", he said waggling his eyebrow.

Roxanne laughed "I'm happy to hear that. Maybe we can do more, if this is the effect that has on you.", she finished with a coquettish expression.

"Mwahahah! I agree with you on this one!", he responded with a wicked smile, and she smiled back, clinging to his arm.

While Minion placed all their things, in a point near the water, Roxanne and Megamind went in their personal changing room on the beach.

He bought them, when Roxanne complained that it was always difficult to have a changing room on the lake beach, when it was crowded.

She was happy, because, with her proposal to go to the beach, they can finally use the booth.

Roxanne went out of the room, with her red bikini and a straw hat, with a red band on the lower part of the crown.

She waited outside his changing room, and when he opened the door, and he went out, she gaped at him, mouth open.

He had his black swimming trunks AND his cape. She blinked, mouth still opened, in disbelieve.

Then, she recollected herself "Hem...honey?" she said, while he made a proud pose, and stepped out of the room, going toward her.

He smiled "Yeah, Roxanne? What is it?", he asked proudly.

She cocked an eyebrow, and made a 'WHY?' expression "Hum...you brought your cape...", she said with a dubious tone, and e was still in his proud pose "Yes, sweetheart?", he answered with a proud smile "...at the lakeside?", she finished quizzically.

"Yeah...of course! What's wrong?", he asked blithely, smiling broadly.

She sighed "Ahem...oh...well...if this could make you more confident, then it's ok...I guess. Let's go.", she said with a resigned tone, hooking his arm with her own, and going toward Minion.

That part of the bay was clear, for the fact that was very frequented, and Megamind was already planning to do some water filter or some machine to clean up the rest of the bay.

In that way he and Minion could swim in the lake, and not only in the "pool" in the apartment, and this was useful for the citizen of Metro City too.

When they arrived near Minion, he made a shocked expression, seeing his master dressed like that "Sir? Why on Earth you are wearing your cape? No offense, but this is one of the most stupid things that you had ever done.", he finished, with a grumpy expression, and his robotic arms crossed.

Roxanne nodded "He's right...please, Megs, take it off...it's embarrassing.", she said to him, with a pleading expression.

Megamind frowned, and slumped "Ok...ok...", glancing around "...and besides, the people stare at me more.", he said, taking the cape off.

Roxanne and Minion sighed in relieve "That's better. Now, my dear, I will apply the solar cream on you, ok?", she said taking out a blue plastic tube from the bag. It was a cream that Megamind developed for his skin.

He smiled sweetly, and he placed himself on the towel, in a prone position, head rested on his crossed arm.

She started to apply the cream on his head's back, neck, and shoulders, massaging them, he closed his eyes,and let out a sigh.

She continued along the torso side and on his back, the waist and the hips. And she finished with the back of his legs.

Then, he straightened up, and he finished to apply the cream on his arms, torso, belly, legs, face, and after that he said "Now it's MY turn", watching sweetly and sensually, Roxanne.

She made her knowing smile, and she placed herself on the towel, like him.

He took her cream, and started to massage her lovely neck, and shoulders with his slender, gentle and long fingers, and she let out a small moan "Mmmh...oh...you're so good.".

He continued massaging her torso, side, waist and hips, and then the back of the legs.

She giggled when he touched her waist's side, and Megamind bit his lover lip and he made a sly expression, waggling his eyebrows, unnoticed by her.

She opened her eyes, she sighed, and straightening up, started to apply the cream on the rest of her body.

They laid down for a while, and then Megamind stood up "Now I'll go for a swim. Minion? Did you want to come with me?", he asked

He nodded, smiling "With pleasure, Sir!", he answered, going near the water.

Roxanne nodded "Have fun, you two!", she said opening briefly one eyes, closing again, when they left the place.

Megamind helped him to get out from the suit, and they went in the water, swimming in the fenced area.

The ichthyoid splashed happily, and the blue, slender alien, swam along his piscine friend, laughing in delight.

Roxanne, hearing them, raised up from her position, to watch them, and she took out her compact digital camera to film them, smiling.

After a while, she took out a small device from Minion's bag, she turned on, and she replaced it inside the bag.

It was an alarm that Megamind invented for situation like that "It is an advantage to have a genius for boyfriend", she thought.

She stood up and went in the water, calling Megamind. At first they swam together, then they splashed each other, laughing.

Suddenly, Megamind immersed himself in the small bay, and , at first, Roxanne didn't noticed that.

After a while, she looked around, noticing that her blue boyfriend wasn't in sight "Megs? Sweetie? Where are you?", she asked, a little worried, and then she gasped, because something grabbed her leg, and dragged her below the water's surface.

She had the time to swallow some air, before she was dragged down, and down in the water, she looked around, and at first, she saw Minion laughing, and then she fixed Megamind's inhuman green eyes, and she noticed that he grinned.

She frowned, but smiling, and she swam toward the surface, followed by her beau.

When they reached the surface, she had the same expression, while Megamind was laughing.

"Sorry, Roxanne, I couldn't help i-brbll", he said, unable to complete the phrase, because Roxanne splashed him with some water.

"Oh, sorry, my arms moved on their own.", she said, sticking her tongue out, and smiling mischievously.

He made an offended expression "Ah-ha! This means WAR, Ms Ritchi!", he said with his best evil tone.

She made a pretentious scared expression "Oh, no! Now I'm genuinely scared!", swimming away, laughing.

He grinned, and he swam toward her, below the surface, reaching her in no time, and grabbing her by the waist.

She gasped when he caught her "Gotcha!", he said, and they stood up in the water, paddling with their feet.

"Oh! You caught me, now what are you gonna do with me? Please, be gentle!", she said with a dramatic tone, smiling.

Megamind smirked "Mmmh...let me think, Ms Ritchi...maybe I will do something very evil on you, like...tickling you?", and,smiling mischievously, he began to tickle her with his slender finger, on the waist.

"Ahahah...no Megs...stop...ahahah...", she said laughing crazily. He stopped after a while, leaving her breathless "You will surrender, or do you want more?", he asked, waggling his eyebrow, and smirking.

She regained enough breath to say, with a smile "I surrender to you, my sweet bad boy.", placing her arms on his shoulders, and behind his neck, and they kissed each other sweetly and thoroughly.

Then they swam toward the river, and Megamind placed Minion inside the suit, and they returned at their place.

The blue hero turned off the alarm, and his henchfish began to distribute the meal.

They were all very hungry, and they ate those things heartily.

When they were full, they rested on the towels, while Minion placed the empty plastic container, and the thermos, in the basket.

While Minion watched the place (he didn't need much rest), Roxanne and Megamind slept on the towels.

At that point of the day, the beach was very crowded, and some people watched Megamind, some with curiosity, and some with a skeptical expression. The kids were fascinated by Minion, but they were too afraid to go near him, and the few kid that were brave enough to want to go near him, they couldn't because their parents didn't want to.

After a pairs of hour of sleep, Megamind began to wake up, and he felt something bumping his side.

At first he thought that was Roxanne, but after a while, he thought that was impossible, because she was on the other side.

"Minion?", he mumbled, and he heard a girlish giggle. He frowned, eyes still closed "Definitely not Minion.", he thought, and opened his eyes, seeing a little girl with brown eyes and long, curly red hair, squatted down, near him, smiling at him.

"I'm not Minion, I'm Anne!", the little girl said to him, enthusiastically.

Megamind blinked , and he leaned on his side, one arm holding up his blue head "Nice to meet you, Miss Anne.", he said with a gentle smile.

She beamed "Nice to meet you too, Mister Megamind!", she said with an energetic tone.

He watched her skeptically "You aren't afraid of me, Miss?", he asked.

She shook her head "NO! You are a HERO now!".

He smiled "Thank you. And why you are her? I mean...near me...", and she pointed something near Megamind's waist "THIS is MY ball!", she said always with that energetic tone.

Megamind watched the small, green ball, and he picked up "This? Nice color.", he said to her, smiling and giving it to her.

Anne smiled, showing all her teeth "Oh...thank you, Mister Megamind! It's like your eyes!", she said, always energetically.

He smiled broadly, infected by her happiness "No problem, Miss. I like to give happiness to all the people of Metrocity. And it seems that you are VERY happy.", he said with a gentle smile.

She giggled "I'm ALWAYS happy! Or at last is what my mom say.", she told him, whispering.

Megamind made a secretive glance "Oh...and it's a secret?", he said with a conspiracy tone.

The little girl laughed "No...but I don't want that she heard me.", she said with a secretive tone.

"What I must not know, little miss?", her mother said, standing behind her, hand on her hips.

Anne made a "caught in the act" face, and she turned around slowly "Oh, hi, mom! Nothing, seriously, I was only thanking Mister Megamind, because he gave to me my ball!", she said with a grin, and running away before her mom could say something, waving her hand in Megamind's direction.

He waved her hand, and he watched Anne's mother "She's really a very happy and energetic girl, Mrs...?", he said to the woman.

"Ah, sorry, Mrs Briana O'Brien, and yes...she's a little ball of energy. I hope that she hasn't bothered you so much, Megamind.", she said apologetically, but smiling.

Megamind watched the young woman; she was red haired and with brown eyes, like Anne. In fact they were very similar "Ah...no. She didn't bothered me, thank you. Your little lady is very well mannered too, and I like it. And I see that neither you are uncomfortable with me. I really appreciate that...", he told her with a gentle smile.

She smiled in return "Thank you...she's a tomboy, but she's also very gentle. And no problem: you are our defender, now, and I think that you are doing a very good job.".

He made a beaming smile "Thank you, that means a lot for me. I think that you know that I had a difficult life...and I feel happy to be appreciate by the people of this city. Even if I know that not all the citizen appreciate me.", he said truthfully to her, sulking a little at the end of the phrase.

She nodded and smiled "I bet it! I give you an advice: don't let those narrow minded people bother you. Like I said: you have done a good job in those months. I think that they are only jealous of you.", she finished with a wink.

He laughed "Thanks for the advice. To tell you the truth, Roxanne keep reminding me the same thing. And maybe you're right.", he said strutting a little at her statement.

Briana smiled, and stretched her arm to shake hands with him "Well...it was a very nice chat. Now I'll go...I like to keep a close eyes to my little tomboyish girl. Thank you, and bye!", she said while they shook their hands, and then she went over her place, waving her hand.

Megamind waved his hand, until she turned around, and he made a content smile.

He turned around, to watch Roxanne, and she was awake; he made a surprised expression.

"Roxanne, my dearest! How long were you awake?", he asked with a dulcet expression.

She smiled in return "When you started to talk to that woman. You were very comfortable with her. Incredible! No offense here but you know...usually you are so shy toward strangers.", she said smiling proudly.

He blushed, looking down, then he smiled mildly "Yeah...I was surprised of myself too. Maybe it was because I felt comfortable with that little girl. Or maybe it was because I sensed that her mother was gentle...I don't know. Anyway I'm happy.", he finished smiling proudly.

Then he watched around "Where is Minion? I thought that he was here, before talking with that little lady and her mother...", he said to her in a half-preoccupied tone.

Roxanne watched around too, and after a while, he pointed the henchfish "Here he is: he's coming here...and he has something in his hands.", she said, with a quizzical look, squinting her eyes to see better.

When Minion was near, they noticed that he had two ice cream for them.

While they were eating the ice cream, Megamind told them his little "adventure" with the girl and his mom, and he had a content expression.

They finished the ice cream, and they packed all their things, then they changed in the booth, and they went in the car.

Minion drove whistling in the Lair's direction, and when they reached it, Roxanne and Megamind went in his bedroom, dropping in his bed, cuddling, while Minion went in his room.

He smiled in a satisfying manner "It was a beautiful day. We must do more of this outings, while I'm free from hero work.", he said.

She chuckled "You are really incredible! First you refuse to go anywhere, and now you said that you actually enjoyed this day, and you want more? That's ok with me, but remember not to be "Mr Shy Guy" next time, or I will punish you!", she finished with a pretended angry tone, and a smirk.

He smiled slyly "I'll take the risk.", he said caressing her hair with one hand and taking her hand with the other.

He sighed at his caress "Mmm...you know how to satisfy your lady...I like that.", she said with a dreamy voice, and closing her eyes, relaxing.

He smiled at her, and kept caressing her hair like that, until she fell asleep, then he cuddled near her, relaxing, and he fell asleep too. It was a intense day, and they needed to rest.

After some hours, they woke up hearing Minion calling them, saying that supper was almost ready.

They stretched a bit, and they went in the bathroom to clean themselves a bit.

After that, they went in the kitchen, and they eat supper, sliced zucchini with sliced ham and tomato sauce, cooked in the oven.

After that, they eat burnt cream – Megamind two servings as always – and they were all tired, so they went in their bedroom, and they sleep all almost instantly, the couple spooning in Megamind's bed, Roxanne embracing him from behind, and they all dreamed that day at the beach.


End file.
